Provide for a limited demonstration program to field test in the United States the St. Christopher's Hospice Concept for Care of the Terminal Cancer Patient. Using St. Christopher's in England as a model, the hospice program will consist of two major components: a large home care program admitting a minimum of 150 patients annually; and a 34 bed in-patient facility.